how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
How to configure the Linux kernel/drivers/net/hamradio
Howto configure the Linux kernel / drivers / net / hamradio ---- *'Option:' MKISS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Serial port KISS driver **depends on AX25 **select CRC16 **: KISS is a protocol used for the exchange of data between a computer and a Terminal Node Controller (a small embedded system commonly used for networking over AX.25 amateur radio connections; it connects the computer's serial port with the radio's microphone input and speaker output). **: Although KISS is less advanced than the 6pack protocol, it has the advantage that it is already supported by most modern TNCs without the need for a firmware upgrade. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called mkiss. *'Option:' 6PACK **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Serial port 6PACK driver **depends on AX25 **: 6pack is a transmission protocol for the data exchange between your PC and your TNC (the Terminal Node Controller acts as a kind of modem connecting your computer's serial port to your radio's microphone input and speaker output). This protocol can be used as an alternative to KISS for networking over AX.25 amateur radio connections, but it has some extended functionality. **: Note that this driver is still experimental and might cause problems. For details about the features and the usage of the driver, read . **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called 6pack. *'Option:' BPQETHER **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) BPQ Ethernet driver **depends on AX25 **: AX.25 is the protocol used for computer communication over amateur radio. If you say Y here, you will be able to send and receive AX.25 traffic over Ethernet (also called "BPQ AX.25"), which could be useful if some other computer on your local network has a direct amateur radio connection. *'Option:' DMASCC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) High-speed (DMA) SCC driver for AX.25 **depends on ISA && AX25 && BROKEN_ON_SMP && ISA_DMA_API **: This is a driver for high-speed SCC boards, i.e. those supporting DMA on one port. You usually use those boards to connect your computer to an amateur radio modem (such as the WA4DSY 56kbit/s modem), in order to send and receive AX.25 packet radio network traffic. **: Currently, this driver supports Ottawa PI/PI2, Paccomm/Gracilis PackeTwin, and S5SCC/DMA boards. They are detected automatically. If you have one of these cards, say Y here and read the AX25-HOWTO, available from . **: This driver can operate multiple boards simultaneously. If you compile it as a module (by saying M instead of Y), it will be called dmascc. If you don't pass any parameter to the driver, all possible I/O addresses are probed. This could irritate other devices that are currently not in use. You may specify the list of addresses to be probed by "dmascc=addr1,addr2,..." (when compiled into the kernel image) or "io=addr1,addr2,..." (when loaded as a module). The network interfaces will be called dmascc0 and dmascc1 for the board detected first, dmascc2 and dmascc3 for the second one, and so on. **: Before you configure each interface with ifconfig, you MUST set certain parameters, such as channel access timing, clock mode, and DMA channel. This is accomplished with a small utility program, dmascc_cfg, available at . Please be sure to get at least version 1.27 of dmascc_cfg, as older versions will not work with the current driver. *'Option:' SCC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Z8530 SCC driver **depends on ISA && AX25 && ISA_DMA_API **: These cards are used to connect your Linux box to an amateur radio in order to communicate with other computers. If you want to use this, read and the AX25-HOWTO, available from . Also make sure to say Y to "Amateur Radio AX.25 Level 2" support. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called scc. *'Option:' SCC_DELAY **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) additional delay for PA0HZP OptoSCC compatible boards **depends on SCC **: Say Y here if you experience problems with the SCC driver not working properly; please read for details. **: If unsure, say N. *'Option:' SCC_TRXECHO **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) support for TRX that feedback the tx signal to rx **depends on SCC **: Some transmitters feed the transmitted signal back to the receive line. Say Y here to foil this by explicitly disabling the receiver during data transmission. **: If in doubt, say Y. *'Option:' BAYCOM_SER_FDX **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) BAYCOM ser12 fullduplex driver for AX.25 **depends on AX25 **select CRC_CCITT **: This is one of two drivers for Baycom style simple amateur radio modems that connect to a serial interface. The driver supports the ser12 design in full-duplex mode. In addition, it allows the baudrate to be set between 300 and 4800 baud (however not all modems support all baudrates). This is the preferred driver. The next driver, "BAYCOM ser12 half-duplex driver for AX.25" is the old driver and still provided in case this driver does not work with your serial interface chip. To configure the driver, use the sethdlc utility available in the standard ax25 utilities package. For information on the modems, see and . **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called baycom_ser_fdx. This is recommended. *'Option:' BAYCOM_SER_HDX **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) BAYCOM ser12 halfduplex driver for AX.25 **depends on AX25 **select CRC_CCITT **: This is one of two drivers for Baycom style simple amateur radio modems that connect to a serial interface. The driver supports the ser12 design in full-duplex mode. This is the old driver. It is still provided in case your serial interface chip does not work with the full-duplex driver. This driver is depreciated. To configure the driver, use the sethdlc utility available in the standard ax25 utilities package. For information on the modems, see and . **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called baycom_ser_hdx. This is recommended. *'Option:' BAYCOM_PAR **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) BAYCOM picpar and par96 driver for AX.25 **depends on PARPORT && AX25 **select CRC_CCITT **: This is a driver for Baycom style simple amateur radio modems that connect to a parallel interface. The driver supports the picpar and par96 designs. To configure the driver, use the sethdlc utility available in the standard ax25 utilities package. For information on the modems, see and the file . **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called baycom_par. This is recommended. *'Option:' BAYCOM_EPP **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) BAYCOM epp driver for AX.25 **depends on PARPORT && AX25 && !64BIT **select CRC_CCITT **: This is a driver for Baycom style simple amateur radio modems that connect to a parallel interface. The driver supports the EPP designs. To configure the driver, use the sethdlc utility available in the standard ax25 utilities package. For information on the modems, see and the file . **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called baycom_epp. This is recommended. *'Option:' YAM **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) YAM driver for AX.25 **depends on AX25 **: The YAM is a modem for packet radio which connects to the serial port and includes some of the functions of a Terminal Node Controller. If you have one of those, say Y here. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called yam. Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux